Breathe, Just Breathe
by MaraJadeJediMaster
Summary: A reposting of this songfic. JainaJag. Post NJO and DN.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars…or these lyrics for that matter. Anna Nalick owns the lyrics, George Lucas owns star wars…no money is being made from this song-fic.**

**This is an old song fic that I am re posting cuz I had to delete it before.**

**Breathe, Just Breathe.**

Leia Organa-Solo was sitting in her room late at night, 2 am to be exact. She was writing down thoughts from the previous day. Things had been so hectic lately. What with the war between the Chiss and Killiks that had almost started not too long ago. There was a lot to think over. She was suddenly jerked out of her deep thinking when she heard the com station demanding attention. She walked over to it wondering who could be calling at this sith forsaken hour. She was surprised to see Jaina's face on the the com. Her eyes were all puffy as if she had been crying.

"Mom…I need your help." Jaina said between sobs. "I think I made a huge mistake."

"Jaina, do you want to come over so we can talk. Its better than talking over the com."

"O-o-okay" Jaina said trying not to breakdown again

_2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake_

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season._

_Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize_

_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason._

A few minutes later an emotional looking Jaina walked into the appartment.

She immediately walked over to Leia, who wrapped her in a hug. Jaina began to cry once again.

"Jaina…whats wrong. I don't think I've ever seen you like this?"

"I screwed everything up mom….i don't love him…I don't love Zekk. I love Jag. I've ruined everything just because of what I went through during the war. I was too stubborn, and now I've ruined the relationship that meant the galaxy to me. And being joined with Zekk just makes it worse. I can feel that he loves me, and I know I don't love him. He's trying to make me fall in love with him, but I just can't." Jaina began to cry as she was speaking.

"Shhhh…" Leia soothed as she sat down on the couch hugged her daughter trying to ease her pain, "Jaina, its going to be alright. You can't turn back time. I wish I could have many times, but you just can't. If you two were destined to be together it'll work out. I promise you that."

_Cause you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe_

Jagged Fel was packing up some belongings in his room on Csilla. He would soon be heading out with the fleet to over see that the Killiks were moving to their proper location. He had just finished putting his clothes in the bag, and he found an old holo of Jaina and him that had been taken on Mon Cal. He looked at it with tear threatening to start spilling from his eyes. He stuffed the holo in his bag, and proceeded to walk to the nearest cantina. He sat down and ordered a pint of Lomin Ale to try and distract him from what he was feeling.

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist_

_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for while_

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him maybe I'll just sing about it_

He had come into this same cantina numerous times since he and Jaina had broken off their relationship, and he had been in this same cantina even more times since he had seen Jaina and Zekk together. It pained him to even think that the woman he loved was in the arms of another man. He never thought that a woman could make him feel so human, but with feeling human came the pain that was associated with it. He drank to try and numb the pain of the loss of the woman that was the love of his life. If only he had done something different…maybe they would still be together, maybe they would even be married.

_Cause you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button, boys_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe_

Leia held Jaina as she continued to sob. Jaina finally lifted her head to meet her mother's gaze.

"What should I do mom? I can't live like this, it may be years before I see him again." Jaina asked, the tears still running down her face.

"Call him in the morning. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you."

Soontir Fel walked into the cantina to find his son nursing a glass of lomin ale.

"Jagged, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this. Frankly it concerns me."

"I loved her dad…and now she loves someone else." Jag said with his head in his hands. "I don't expect you to understand this, or even want to understand this. But I feel like I've lost my purpose in life."

"Then go to her. I'll find someone to cover you're command. Just go…I know you need this."

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel_

_You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made_

_You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_

Jag immediately returned to his quarters with his father. He grabbed his bag, and left for the hangar bay. He stuffed his bag in his clawcraft, and lifted off towards Coruscant. He had a lot of thinking to do before he saw her again. He didn't even know if still loved him, or if she was committed to Zekk. A million and one questions rolled through his head and he drifted through hyperspace. With any luck she would still be on Coruscant.

Jaina had left her mothers appartment after some much needed crying. She returned to her appartment, and began writing a letter to Jag.

Dear Jag,

I know its been a while since we have talked, I mean really talked. I don't know how to start this but…here I go. I don't know what happened after the war. We shouldn't have broken up. I blame it solely on myself. I don't know what happened, but after the war I just couldn't get close to anyone, but I know that I shouldn't have let that stop us. I miss you more than I could ever say in a letter. I know that you could very well have moved on, and if you have I won't stand in the way. But if there is anyway that we could be together again, I would give the galaxy for that second chance.

Sincerely, and always yours,

Jaina

_2 AM and I'm still awake writing this song_

_If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me_

_Threatening the life it belongs to._

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud_

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to._

Jag Fel landed his Clawcraft in the main hangar on Coruscant. It wasn't really early in the morning, but if he knew Jaina right, she would still be sleeping. He commed Leia to get Jaina's address,

"She doesn't live with Zekk does she?" Jag asked cautiously

"Oh no, she's been living on her own for quite sometime now."

"Good" Jag said, he proceeded to get the codes for her door, since she would no doubt still be sleeping.

"And Jag…she needs this." Leia told him knowing full well that he was coming to patch things up with her.

He walked over to her door and took a deep breath before punching in the code.

_But you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand, yeah breathe_

_Just breathe, oh oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe,_

_Just breathe_

He walked in the door, and peered into the bedroom. Jaina was indeed still asleep. He took off his boots and walked into her room. He changed into his sleep pants and climbed into bed with her. She instinctively snuggled closer. When Jaina Solo woke up later that morning, she was startled to feel something, or someone warm beside her. She turned over to see Jag Fel sleeping soundly beside her. He woke up as soon as he felt her shift again.

"Hey you." Jaina said

"Hey yourself." Jag smirked

"I'm sorry, I missed you so much. It's my fault that we broke up—." Jaina tried to say, but Jag put a finger to her lips.

"It doesn't matter Jay. All that matters now is that I love you, and whether you like it or not I'm here to stay."

"Oh I like it alright." Jaina smirked with the trademark Solo grin, as Jag kissed her.

_oh breathe, just breathe_

the end


End file.
